pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (TheInvadersofTommyPicklesChuckieFinsterPhilDeVilleandLilDeVilleRockz Style)
TheInvadersofTommyPicklesChuckieFinsterPhilDeVilleandLilDeVilleRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Jennifer Millie (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Fear - Mr. Nervous (Mr. Men) *Bing Bong - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Bill's Sadness - Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Bill's Disgust - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Bill's Anger - Aldo the Alligator (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Mr. Uppity (Mr. Men) *Rainbow Unicorn - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Lord Nefario (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Clown Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Clown Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Clown Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Jangles' Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Jordan - Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) *Jordan's Joy - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Goth Female Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Goth Female Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - She-Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - She-Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Snozzle Wobbleson (Moshi Monsters) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) See Also *Inside Out (TheInvadersofTommyPicklesChuckieFinsterPhilDeVilleandLilDeVilleRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheInvadersofTommyPicklesChuckieFinsterPhilDeVilleandLilDeVilleRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheInvadersofTommyPicklesChuckieFinsterPhilDeVilleandLilDeVilleRockz Style) - Brave Heart Lion Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheInvadersofTommyPicklesChuckieFinsterPhilDeVilleandLilDeVilleRockz Style) - Penny Ling We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheInvadersofTommyPicklesChuckieFinsterPhilDeVilleandLilDeVilleRockz Style) - Jennifer Millie Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheInvadersofTommyPicklesChuckieFinsterPhilDeVilleandLilDeVilleRockz Style) - Mr. Rude My Bad *Inside Out (TheInvadersofTommyPicklesChuckieFinsterPhilDeVilleandLilDeVilleRockz Style) - Mr. Nervous Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheInvadersofTommyPicklesChuckieFinsterPhilDeVilleandLilDeVilleRockz Style): Dot Warner's First Date? *Inside Out (TheInvadersofTommyPicklesChuckieFinsterPhilDeVilleandLilDeVilleRockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Sadness Mr. Rude.jpg|Mr. Rude as Anger Dot 1.jpg|Dot Warner as Riley Anderson Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Bing Bong Category:TheInvadersofTommyPicklesChuckieFinsterPhilDeVilleandLilDeVilleRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG